Precise techniques are used for fabrication and assembly of optoelectronic devices. In particular, optoelectronic devices typically require high precision processing in order to ensure optical linking between a laser diode source to a waveguide and to a connector unit. Optical linking may also be needed from the connector unit to a photodiode. Packaging of optoelectronic devices can be an inhibitor to innovation and cost reduction for optoelectronic transceiver modules.